Blood is Thicker than Water
by olivejuice211
Summary: Piper Halliwell thought winning the ultimate battle meant her charmed days were over. She was utterly wrong. The sisters have started their own families. As their children grow and all hell breaks loose will they be able to win the final war against evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Okay so I am new to this....and I'm finally going to post up this story that has been sitting on my computer forever. I have been arguing with myself for the longest time wether or not to publish this on here... I feel like every single story so far has been on the next generation. But what the hell. It has been done a million times before....and this is going to be a million and one. This story is all about the cousins aka the next gen. of the Halliwells. The majority of the story is going to take place in the future, when the older kids are fresh out of college and the young ones are in high school. These first couple of chapters are going to show you a snippet of their past....just to show you some major events from their childhood. So stay with me here and trust me...its going to get better i promise. So please read. enjoy. and review**

**PS. If my story were real and actually came out on tv...then my dreamcast would be as followed**

Piper and Leo

Wyatt-24 Wes Ramsey

Chris- 22 Drew Fuller

Melinda- 18 Sophia Bush

Phoebe and Coop

Haley Valentine- 21 Eliza Dushku

Marie Valentine- 18 Nikki Reed

Alexia Valentine- 13 Emma Roberts

Paige and Henry

Henry Jr- 21 Steven Strait

Paisley- 17 Jessica Stroup

Pamela- 17 Jessica Stroup

With Kate Cassidy as Somer

Marisol Nichols as Bianca

Emily Van Camp as Macey

**Oh yeah.., I do not own charmed yaddah yaddah. **

* * *

A very pregnant Phoebe walked up the front steps of the pink victorian manor, her three year old daughter Haley attached to the side of her hip. Phoebe adjusted the cute dimpled girl who had a pretty ribbon in her hair and who was wearing a pink little dress.

"Mommy me no like this ribbon." Haley said as she began tugging at the silk piece of fabric that tied around her head.

"Sweetie all the pretty little girls wear ribbons in their hair," Phoebe said as she rang the doorbell.

Yells and screams could be heard from the other side of the front door and Phoebe could hear footsteps pounding towards her.

The door flew open. Little Chris and Wyatt were standing there, clad with cowboy hats on their head and wooden horses placed firmly in their hands.

"Hey there purdy lady!" Wyatt said taking off his hat and bending down for his aunt, causing her to laugh.

"Well hello there handsome." She said in her best accent.

"Boys how many times have I told you not to answer the door!" Piper's voice bellowed through the house.

"But it's just Aunt Phoebe mom!" Wyatt gave Phoebe a kiss and kissed her stomach as well as Chris shyly hung back observing from a distance.

"Hi there Chris...doesn't Aunt Phoebe get a kiss from her most favoritest nephew?" She asked in a baby voice.

"HEY!" Wyatt looked up at his aunt, with confusion written all over his face. This caused a smile to surface on Chris' face. Phoebe tickled Wyatt and winked at him assuring her first nephew she was only joking as Chris approached his aunt and gave her a hug.

"C'mon Haley! Lets go play!" Haley tried to wriggle out of Phoebe's grasp so she could join her cousins. Piper approached the front door with a scowl on her face ready to reprimand her boys, but her scowl quickly disappeared when she saw her sister and niece standing in the doorway.

"Hey Phoebes..." Piper said as wiped her hands on her apron.. "Well hello Princess Haley."

"Hi Aunt Piper"

"Hey Pipe"

Phoebe walked in, placing Haley on the ground. "Go play with your cousins ok sweetie."

Hayley jumped down and ripped off the ribbon as she raced after the boys as fast as her little legs could carry her, her soft brown curls bouncing around her face.

"Haley your ribbon!" Phoebe called after her, picking it up off the floor.

"No ribbon Mommy!"

"Yeah Aunt Phoebe those are for sissys! C'mon Haley you can be a cowboy with us too and then when Junior comes he can be your partner!" Wyatt said excitedly.

Haley clapped her little hands and squealed with delight and the kids raced up the stairs.

"Careful Wyatt!" Piper called after her oldest. She shook her head, looked at her sister and smiled ,"Kids."

* * *

The sisters situated themselves in the kitchen. Piper placed a cup of tea in front of Phoebe and poured herself a cup as well. Phoebe sat down on the table and took in the delicious smell of Piper's chocolate chip cookies.

"THat Haley is something else. All she wants to do is whatever the boys are doing."

"So whats wrong with that. She's a little tomboy"

"Yeah I guess." Phoebe said as she played with the rim of her cup of tea. She had always imagined herself dressing her little girl in beautiful dresses and playing dolls and buying everything frilly and girly. Phoebe let a smile play across her face as she thought of how different her Haley was. At three years old Haley already disliked going shopping with her mom and preferred buying action figures than dolls. Phoebe was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a kick in her stomach.

"Woah. This little one is so feisty. She is definitely going to be a handful...I can just feel it. And I've been having the strangest cravings."

Piper smirked as she walked over and bend down in front of Phoebe placing her hands on her sisters enlarged stomach.

"Hey there wittle baby. Are you going to be a wittle trouble maker for your mommy? I bet your Grams sent you with special orders." Phoebe laughed and once again she felt another kick.

"Oo! Well hello there baby! I'm your favorite aunt Piper!"

Just then blue lights filled the room, revealing Paige clutching an adorable little boy. "Excuse me what was that i heard about a favorite Aunt." She smiled.

"Hey Paige!" both sisters said.

Piper walked over to Junior and pulled him from his moms arms.

"Hey Junior! Hows my best nephew doing" She tickled him.

"Hi Aunt Piper! Hi Aunt Phee Phee!" Junior squirmed down from Piper's arms and walked over towards Phoebe.

"Baby in there Aunt Phee Phee?" He asked his little eyes growing wide with wonder.

"Yeah sweetie. Your little cousin is growing inside here."

Junior cupped his little hands on the belly and called out "BABY!"

then he placed his ear over Phoebes stomach.

"Me no hear baby." he said looking rather disappointed up at the sisters. "Baby! Come out!"

The three sisters laughed.

"Oh buddy the baby won't come for a while. C'mon lets leave Aunt Phee alone...why don't you go upstairs and play with your cousins.

"Okay!" Junior disappeared in blue orbs.

"junior not with magic!"Paige called after him. She looked towards her sisters.."Kids" she sighed and plunked down on the chair next to Phoebe.

* * *

Upstairs, in a sky blue room that held more toys than a toy store, Wyatt was jumping on top of his red race car bed shouting orders at Chris and Haley, who just listened to whatever the oldest had to say.

"Okay Chris, now make pretend robbers came and they stole all the money and now we have to go get them" Wyatt said still jumping as he turned towards Hayley." And Hayley you make pretend some of the robbers is tryna kidnap you. Then _I'll_ go and save you"

Hayley looked up at her jumping older cousin, a small frown forming on her pretty face, "Me no wants to be kidnapped Wy" Wyatt hopped off his bed and walked over to his little cousin.

"Not for real Hayley...make pretend! Besides I wont let anyone kidnap you in real life. I promise!" He pecked his little cousin on the cheek and snapped around to face Chris.

"Okay your kidnapped and me and Hayley will save you."

"But what about the robbers?" asked Chris innocently.

A pillar of blue orbs formed on one side of the room, revealing little Henry.

"JUNIOR!" Hayley squealed and ran over to her favorite cousin, giving him a big hug.

Junior had on a big smile. "Me wants to play!"

"Junior you can be the cowboy who gets kidnapped. We have to save you." Chris stepped in, glad that he wasn't the youngest boy anymore. He hated how he was always the one stuck with the boring parts.

"No me wants to be a cop!" exclaimed Henry. "Like my daddy!"

Chris frowned... "Cop?! No were playing cowboys!"

"Cop!" Hayley said in agreement to Junior.

"Oh brother" Chris sighed as he slapped his little hand to his head.

All of a sudden, two demons shimmered into the room right behind where Junior and Hayley were standing.

"Junior!" Wyatt screamed out his cousin's name. Junior looked over his shoulder just in time to see two ugly men and he quickly orbed out grabbing Hayley's hand as soon as the nearest demon made a move for the little half cupid and half whitelighter. He appeared next to Wyatt and Chris.

Wyatt immediately put up his force field around his little brother and cousins. They all stood close, Wyatt squeezed Hayleys hand and Chris held his arms protectively around both Hayley and Junior. One of the demons sent an energy ball hurtling towards them.

"NO! It won't work!" The one dressed in black with a tribal marking on his head called at the one who tried to grab Junior and Hayley.

The energy ball bounced off of Wyatts forcefield and went flying back towards the demons direction. It hit the demon in the chest and he cried out in pain as he exploded into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen Paige was taking a sip of her tea when she sensed something wrong.

"The kids..."

She shot up off the table, knocking over her chair as she bolted towards the stairs, Piper wasted no time following right behind her as Phoebe hobbled after them.

They ran up the stairs and heard a thundering yell and a loud crash, causing them to go faster, Paige orbing mid run.

Paige appeared behind the demon with the tribal markings, relief washing over her when she noticed Wyatt held his force field around the little ones.

"Knife" Paige called and a sharp kitchen knife appeared in a shower of blue lights into her outstretched hand, she sent it hurtling towards the demon, penetrating his back. Paige was expecting him to blow up.

The demon turned around slowly, an evil grin forming on his face.

Piper finally reached the doorway to the boys' room, stopping suddenly causing Phoebe to almost fall over her.

She threw out her hands and tried to blow him up, to which the demon only chuckled.

"Ah. The charmed ones." He said eerily calm. "We meet at last. You three thought your demon days were over....well you were wrong" He hissed

"You're children posses extreme power. Power so great unlike anything I have ever felt before." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "They should not be alive." He shot his eyes open as a low growl erupted from his chest .

Piper blasted her hands out yet again.

"Hey asshole. News flash _You_ shouldn't be alive" She thrust her hands repeatedly, her powers shooting towards him, only causing him to stumble backwards. The demon slowly pulled out the knife from his back and placed it on the bureau. He turned towards the kids.

"Stay the hell away from them!" Piper barked.

"As long as they live demons will come after them." He said in a chilling voice.

"Well we're ready to take on any demon that comes our way." Paige growled

The demon turned towards the sisters, his lip forming a half grin. " The Divine Nine...The sisters three will give birth to three of their own. Nine beings holding more power this world has ever known." He hissed.

The sisters looked at one another.

"Who are you?" asked Phoebe.

"The question isn't who. It's When." The demon smiled wickedly

"Till we meet again" and he flamed out of Wyatt and Chris's room.

Phoebe and Paige both let out a breath that they had been holding and Piper's face was still scrunched up as she clutched her heart.

Wyatt dropped his force field and the sisters ran towards their respected children.

"You okay baby?" Phoebe asked Hayley as she scooped up her daughter. Hayley buried her face into her mothers chest.

"Henry.." Paige snatched up Junior and pulled him close to her chest.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

Piper bent down in front of her boys and enveloped them in a tight hug.

She pulled back and looked at her sons.

"You boys okay?"

Chris nodded. "They tried to take Hayley and Junior."

This caused Phoebe and Paige to tighten their grips on their kids.

"Yeah but Mom, Junior grabbed Hayley hands and orbed next to me. Then i put up my force field like you said I should."

Piper let out a small smile. "Good boy. I'm very proud of you."

"You too mister." She said gently squeezing Chris's arm.

"Then the demon sent this big ball at us but it bounced back at him and he was vankished." Chris said.

"Okay I'm glad all of you are safe." Piper said picking herself up off the floor and she faced her sisters.

"I guess there back." She sighed. THey had been demon free for the the past three years. Piper was ecstatic and truly believed her and her sisters had a chance at a normal life.

She looked towards the ceiling "Leo!" as she called for her husband.

Leo appeared within seconds next to his wife, suddenly becoming alerted to the sister's somber faces.

"The kids were attacked Leo."

"What!"

He walked over to his boys scooping both of them up, one in each arm

"They tried kidnapping them, and almost got Junior and Hayley." Paige said.

"Leo can you take them someplace safe while we figure out what we're up against.

"Sure"

Paige and Phoebe squeezed their kids and smothered them with kisses.

"You're gonna go with Uncle Leo okay, Mommy's gotta go fix something with your aunts."

"Okay mommy it's ok don't worry." Hayley said looking into her mothers eyes. She had felt Phoebe's emotions, being an empath. She placed her little hands on either side of Phoebe's face.

"I know ladybug."

"No mama Wyatt protect me. He promise I won't get kidnapped."

Piper's heart swelled and Phoebe smiled and kissed her daughter again.

Wyatt looked up.."I told you Hayley not to worry."

Phoebe placed Hayley next to Wyatt. And Paige put Junior down as well.

"Ok kids behave for your uncle okay."

"Okay."

THE sisters smothered the kids with kisses and hugs before Leo orbed out with them

Piper looked at her two younger sisters, fear crawling through her.

"Let's go show this son-of-a-bitch who he's messing with and vanquish his sorry ass" Paige grabbed a hold of her sisters arms "Took the words right out of my mouth sis" and the three of them orbed out of the blue bedroom.


	2. Goddess of Destruction

**Hello Everyone**

**I meant to post this sooner but I had a hectic week. But here it is, I hope you enjoy.**

**Ps. Thanks lizardmomma for the review**

* * *

Phoebe parked herself on the worn out pink couch, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. Piper was furiously flipping through the pages of the book as Paige paced around the attic, stealing side glances at her pregnant sister. Outside an alarm went off.

"No" Piper was mumbling to herself, her patience wearing thin, "No, no and No. Goddamit"

Paige stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Pheobe, who was looking a little worn out. "You okay Phoebes? How's my niece doing?" Phoebe stopped rubbing her stomach as she was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up towards Paige. "What? Yeah I'm fine. The baby is okay I think"

Paige chewed at her bottom lip, "Ok but I think maybe you should sit this one out though Phoebes, I mean you just entered your last month and," but she was cut off.

"No I can do this. I promise. I'll stand behind you guys the entire time. Besides, I want to do this, for all of our children and our future children's sake." Phoebe looked into her younger sisters eyes.

Paige's face was full of concern, "Ok, but the first sign of trouble and I'm orbing your pregnant butt out of there."

"AHA!" Piper shouted. Paige whipped around and ran over towards her, Phoebe let out a shaky a breath, trying to conceal the pain she felt "You found something?"

The book of shadows was opened to a page of prophecies which glittered gold for a few seconds as Piper and Paige shared a glance with each other.

"I've never seen this in here before."

"Look it mentions the Divine Nine, what was it that the demon said again?" Paige was about to reply Piper's question when she was interrupted yet again, this time by a strange noise.

All of a sudden, everything became still, the girls could no longer hear the car alarm blaring off in the distance. Phoebe looked out the window, where a bird was frozen in mid-flight.

In the center of the room, golden orbs began forming in the shape of swirl. Pipers eyes were bulging out of her head. There in the middle of the room, stood the angel of destiny.

"Hello Girls."

"Oh no...Not Again!" Piper threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

* * *

A woman dressed in a skin tight black outfit sat draped across a throne. She had her hand swirling inside a large basin of dark liquid. Her nails were painted as black as night and a pendant was hanging from her neck, the color matching her raven black hair that curled down her shoulders.

The demon with the tribal markings flamed besides her.

"Alone I see?" She asked, her finger still swirling.

"The oldest, the twice blessed one, protected the children"

"Of course he did." She removed her finger and rested it against her lips..."Did you feel the power?"

"It was unlike anything I have ever felt." The demon stepped forward.

"Mm yes. And the others have yet to be born, when the Divine Nine comes forth, they will be the most powerful witches this world has ever known, more powerful than their mothers."

The woman stood up and glided towards a pile of ancient looking scrolls, a long silk black train trailing behind her. Her long fingers skimmed the pile until they rested around the oldest looking piece of parchment. She grabbed it and walked back to her seat.

"This prophecy holds the key." She held the scroll out towards the demon.

He wrapped his hand around the parchment, the woman still had her fingers wrapped around as well.

"I trust you remember the oath you took." She asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes your highness"

"I did not sacrifice all of this for nothing." She pointed over to the corner, where the body of a man lay, bloodied and broken. "I saw all I needed to see through his eyes....and I was not pleased......I refuse to let that future come to pass...I will not fail" She snarled.

"Yes your highness"

She gazed into his eyes one last time before letting her fingers uncurl. The demon unrolled the scroll, his eyes beaming and his lips curled upward as he soaked in the importance of his task

_The gates of hell will flood open_

_The Great Destroyer at the lead_

_Nine beings will rise_

_born of Light, Love and Power_

_to banish the evil and set mankind free_

_The plagues will begin, many will perish...._

The tattered parchment ended right there.

"Your highness I believe there is a piece missing.." he said turning the parchment over with his gnarled hand.

"Yes, it was stolen eons ago" the woman's eyes glazed over, as if she were digging through a memory.

"But I know how it will play out." She focused her eyes on the demon in front of her once more. "All thanks to him" She glanced over at the body.

"For now we lay low." She glided over to the basin, dipping her hand inside once more as images began to appear on the black surface. "They are only children, and I want a good even fight, and I want them to suffer, that way my victory will be that much more. We will begin to gather troops on our side. Set the plan in motion, because this time, when I open the gates of hell and flood the earth I will not let the damned Divine Nine stand in my way."

* * *

"Wait a minute back it up right there mister." Piper put her hands on her hips

The Angel of Destiny smiled in amusement.

"I thought you said we fulfilled our destiny"

"You did. I'm afraid this one is not yours to fulfill." He looked between the sisters.

"So wait let me get this straight...If we fought the 'Ultimate Battle' " Paige made quotation marks with her fingers, "Then what is this 'GREAT' battle called? The _Ultimate_ ultimate battle?"

"The Goddess of Destruction has been resurrected. I'm afraid the time has come, and once your children grow and come into full power, she will make her move and attempt to bring on the Final Battle"

"What do you mean like the apocolypse?" Phoebe asked.

"Precisely."

"Woah." Phoebe rubbed her stomach and sat back down on the couch.

"Phoebes are you sure your feeling okay?" Paige walked over and sat besides her sister.

The Angel of Destiny looked at them "Today is the second day of the second month is it not?"

"You mean February 2nd Yes. No need to be cryptic" Piper said.

"Well then, I believe your sister is about to go into Labor."

"Wha- No thats impossible! I still have a month left before the due.." Phoebe stopped talking and looked down at her now very soaked pants "..date. Oh no my water just broke."

Piper rushed over. "Okay okay relax stay calm. We gotta get you to a hospital."

"I need Coop. COOP! COOP!"

"Oh I'm sorry he can't hear you. Not yet anyways. But I have told you all you needed to hear, for now. Rest assured that your children will be kept away from danger, well, at least from the Goddess of Destruction. We will allow them to be safe until all of your children are born and all come into their full power." He quickly looked at Pipers stomach, "Those two are going to be quiet a handful." He pointed between Piper and Phoebe's stomachs.

"What is he talking about?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Oh my gosh Piper your pregnant!" Phoebe screamed excitedly as she struggled to stand, .

"What!? No thats impossible..thats...oh wait," Piper stared into space cocking screwing her eyes, "...yeah its possible.." Piper grabbed her stomach and a smile spread across her face.

"Your Pregnant!!! Piper!!" Paige flung herself around Pipers neck.

The Angel of Destiny smiled and disappeared in a bright white light.

Piper was grinning form ear to ear as Phoebe groaned besides her, her smile quickly fading, "Okay one pregnant sister at a time. COOP!"

A bright pink light appeared next to them as Coop hearted into the attic.

"Hey Piper what's up?" He asked before glancing at his wife, who has looking rather uncomfortable. "Honey what's wrong?"

"The baby is coming, Coop!" Coop's eyes bulged and he dashed forward to support his wife. "Oh, Oh Gosh. Okay I'll just go grab your bag and things and then we can go to the hospital.."

"No screw the bag Coop!" Paige said, "Hospital. You. Her. Now!" She waved her hands and Phoebe and Coop disappeared in bright blue lights. "Men." She sighed.

"Okay this is a lot to take in." Piper sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "First, the kids were attacked, then the Angel of destiny decides to pop in and say "oh By the way, yeah new destiny, but don't worry you dont fight in the apocolypse your KIDS DO!' Phoebes water breaks and did I forget to mention. YOUR PREGNANT!"

"Okay Piper slow down, take a deep breath, Inhale, exhale, thats it." Paige said as Piper shot her death glares."He said we didn't have to worry about that now. Just to know it's coming."

Piper began walking towards the door. "Yeah, that's what scares me. But look let's go check on the kids, drop them off at my dads and then You, Leo, Henry and I can go to the hospital.

"Okay, all aboard the cosmic cab." Paige stuck out her arm for Piper to grab onto. Piper slyly smiled as she lightly shoved Paige and the two orbed out of the attic.


	3. Morning Rush

I uploaded the wrong chapter earlier and deleted it quickly...but here is the correct third chapter. In this chapter you'll meet a few new characters.

I'll post up a little character bio later with the characters their ages, and their powers so there is little confusion.

Ps.

Thanks for the reviews!! They are a great motivation to continue posting chapters :)

* * *

**A few years later**....(Melinda and Marie are 3 years old. The twins are now born and have just turned 2)

Henry Jr. scrambled into the kitchen. He popped himself onto an empty chair at the table, grabbed the spoon in front of him and dipped it into his cereal bowl. Across from him, the twins were sitting in their high chairs. Paisely was dipping her hands in her applesauce and Pamela was playing with her cheerios.

"Hey buddy, you ready for school today." Henry Sr. asked, ruffling his sons hair as he made his way over to the toaster. He pulled a jar of jam from the fridge and spread it on his toast. Paige poured him coffee.

"Junior eat your cereal! Yesterday morning you left without barely eating anything." Paige told her son as she made her way over to the twins, cleaning up Paisely who was now wearing her applesauce.

"Unio" Paisely said clapping her hands as she looked playfully at her older brother.

"Good job Paise" Junior said giggling.

"Come on Pammie say my name" He said with a mouthful of sugary cereal. Pam gurgled and spit up her food, "Nio"

Junior giggled. "See mommy Pammie almost said my name..she just left out the front part of it."

"Yeah sweetie I see. Ok hurry, two more spoonfuls, your dad is going to drop you off today because I have to take your sisters to their check-up."

"Uh Mom.."

Yeah buddy?" Paige asked as she quickly threw an apple, a sandwich and a juice-box in Juniors lunchbox.

"Paisely just orbed out of her highchair...again" He giggled as Pamela sucked on her fingers.."Pay..." she waved her free hand goodbye. "Bye bye"

"Oh not again!" Paige threw her hands in the air.."Henry!"

"Yeah babe?" He popped his head in the kitchen. "Our daughter just orbed out of her highchair again and Junior needs to get to school you know how traffic is." Paige's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Paige sounded exasperated, she clutched the phone to her ear as she wiped Pam's face and began unstrapping her from her high chair.

"Guess who I have over for breakfast." Piper laughed into the phone.

"Oh thank God she orbed to your place." Paige let out a long breath and placed Pam on her hip.

"Everything good?" Henry asked

"Yeah Piper's got her."

"Ok. Love you. Have a good day honey. Bye princess." Henry kissed his wife and daughter and Junior said goodbye as well.

"You know...your breakfasts must be horrible if my poor niece has to resort to orbing herself over to her aunts house." Piper said into the phone.

"Oh shush you!" Paige picked up her keys "I'm on my way, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I still don't understand why you don't just orb. Pft I know I would if I could."

"Piper you know I want the kids to learn about the whole personal gain deal.

"But you used to do it all the time!"

"Well yeah that and I want to prove to Henry that not everything I do relies on magic" Paige opened the car door "Ok I'll talk to you when I get there k. Bye!"

* * *

Piper pushed the off button on the phone, smiled and shook her head. She turned around and looked at the table which was spread with delicious food. There was a giant stack of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, fresh rolls, toast, fresh strawberries, a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and a pitcher of milk. Piper laughed at Mel who was attempting to feed Paisely a strawberry.

"Mel mel mel" Paisely giggled.

"Boys here take your lunch!" Piper handed Chris and Wyatt their bagged lunch and send them on their way to catch the bus.

"Bye Mel! Bye Paisely Bye Mom Bye Dad!" Wyatt hollered as he raced off towards the bus stop. Chris walked over to his mom and hugged her. Piper cupped her hands on his face "Have a good day okay peanut"

"Ok Mom I will. Love you bye Mel, bye Paisely" Chris waved his hands and walked out of the door.

"Bye Chris! Bring me back some crayons!" Melinda hollered after him as Paisely said his name "Chwis!"

Leo walked into the kitchen dressed in robes.

"Oh my goodness who do we have here!" He smiled and tickled Paisely who laughed at her uncle.

"Daddy look, look Paisely knows my name now. She's mine daddy! I wants to keep her. Marie can keep Pam and I can keep Paisely, that ways we both have a cute baby" Leo smiled at his daughter and kissed her on her forehead.

"Behave today for mommy okay. Daddy's gotta go to work."

Leo walked over to Piper and she handed him his lunch. "Bye honey have a good day."

"Bye sweetheart" Leo walked into the living room and the door to Magic School appeared on the stairs. He walked through, yelling back goodbye one more time before disappearing through the other side, the door vanishing once he went in.

* * *

Meanwhile in an apartment building across town, the Valentines were running late as well.

Phoebe scrambled around, dressed in her work clothes. She walked into her daughters' room. The two little girls shared a pink bedroom. The floor was littered with toys and shirts, the toys undoubtedly belonging to her youngest Marie and the shirts from her oldest Haley. She found her heels next to Marie's bed and slipped them on, running down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Hey babe we have to go, you don't want to be late for your first day back at work now do you?" Coop was loading the dishes into the wash from the breakfast he made that morning. Marie was sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons and Haley was looking for her backpack.

"I know sweetie I know, I couldn't find my heels. Marie was wearing them last night. But I got'em. Haley!" Phoebe called.

"Okay babe I have cupid duties to attend to today. I will see you here when later on tonight. Apparently they have me traveling to Paris today." Coop perched his lips against his wifes and kissed her goodbye.

"Oh La La Paris!" Phoebe said in her best accent. Her phone alarm went off. "Oh we have to be out of the house now. I have to drop Haley off and then drop off Marie's at Pipers. Haley!"

"I'm ready Mommy!" Haley came into the kitchen, her hair in a low ponytail, she was wearing a baby blue shirt and blue pants with sneakers.

"Bye Daddy!" Coop scooped up his daughter smothering her with kisses. "Have fun in school baby. You two my little marie munchkin" He tickled Marie and said his goodbyes as he disappeared in a pink glow.

* * *

Piper was drinking her coffee, laughing at the comedy show her daughter and niece were giving her. Melinda was making Paisely laugh. "See Paiselys mine mommy cuz shes funny!"

Just then Paige walked in with Pamela on her hip.

"Oh thank goodness! Sweetheart you scared Mommy!" Paige put Pamela on the other side of Melinda and scooped up her daughter.

"Thanks for watching her Piper."

"Please! It was no problem" Piper swatted her hand. "Paisely was enjoying a good breakfast weren't you Paise."

Paisely nodded her head and placed her little lips on her moms cheeks.

"Paige honey you look tired." Piper got up and began removing the dirty dishes from the table.

"It's been a hectic morning. And I still have to take the twins to their check-up, then I need to go buy groceries , Junior needs cupcakes to bring in to his class tomorrow..." Paige was listing things off with his fingers.

"So cancel them."

Paige gave Piper a look.

"I can't just cancel Piper. I-" she was cut off.

"Why not. The girls look perfectly healthy to me. Just reschedule their appointment. Leave the girls here. Phoebe is bringing Marie over, remember she starts back at the paper today."

"You sure Piper?"

"Positive, you just go back to bed and sleep for a little while. The girls will be fine, the supermarket is not going anywhere and cupcakes are easy to make." Piper walked over and grabbed Paisely from Paige.

"Okay. Thanks Piper. I owe you one"

"No problem. Just come back to me here looking refreshed."

Paige orbed out of the kitchen. Piper turned to the girls.

"Who wants to bake today?" Melinda shot her hands "ME ME ME!" The twins looked at their older cousin and mimicked her every move.

The front door slammed and Piper heard her other younger sisters voice. "Hello? Piper?"

"In here!" Piper called back.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen Marie following behind her.

"THanks again Piper so much. I love you I love you I love you! I'm so late. I already know I'm gonna hear it from Elise!"

"Phoebe don't sweat it! I love you too..besides I love having my nieces over."

Phoebe glanced over and saw the twins. "The twins are here too?"

"Yeah Paige is working herself up again. Don't worry the girls are in good hands."

"What would we do without you." Phoebe kissed her sister. "Bye girls have fun!" She blew kisses to her nieces and daughter and ran out of the front door.

Marie was wearing a flowery dress and she ran over to Pam. "Pammie! Paisely!" Mel threw her arm Marie. "Hi Marie! Here Paisely is mines and Pam can be yours."

Piper let out a laugh and turned around to clean up the mess leftover from breakfast. "Behave girls."

"We will mommy!" Mel smiled and grabbed Paisely and Pam. "Marie take my hand and heart to my room!"

"Ok" THe girls all disappeared in a pink glow and Piper soon heard laughter coming from upstairs.

* * *

The bell screamed outside of San Francisco Elementary announcing recess. The doors flew open as kids raced to enjoy the half hour of freedom. Wyatt waltzed out of the one story building, surrounded by a group of kids who all seemed to be in a trance listening to one of his stories.

"And then guts splattered all over the place!" Wyatt made motions with his hands. "Blood was oozing everywhere it was so awesome!" Wyatt high fived one of his friends as they all settled about the big oak tree, the spot where all of the cool 4th graders sat.

"Dude your lucky your parents let you watch that movie. Can I go over next time?" Wyatt grinned, "Yeah my parents are cool like that." He smiled remembering how he had cast a spell on the tv, allowing him to see the movie that had been blocked with a code by his parents.

On the other side of the yard Chris quietly slipped out of the doors, a book under his arm as he made his way over to his side of the playground. Chris looked up and spotted his brother surrounded by his friends. He rolled his eyes and sat under the shade, cracking open the latest book his Aunt Billie had sent him from her worldly travels.

"Hi Chris" A petit girl with pigtails shyly waved at Chris. She was wearing overalls and had glasses.

"H-Hi" Chris looked up from his book, blushing and quickly drew his eyes back down. The girl walked away and Chris slowly lifted his eyes back up watching her walk towards the jungle gym.

The first graders poured out of their side of the building as well. Haley was in the lead, racing towards the field, Junior right behind her along with all of the other first grade boys in their class.

"Let's race!" Haley stood in front of the boys. "I'll be captain. I get to pick first and I pick Junior."

Junior smiled and stood next to Haley. Another boy claimed captain and they began picking players.

"Okay, Caleb you be referee." Haley told one of the kids.

"On your mark get set go!" Caleb yelled. The relay race began, as two kids in the front of the line hurtled towards the fence. Haley was last in line, and she was anxiously awaiting her turn. She was easily the fastest runner, besides Junior.

Juniors turn came up, he whipped past his opponent and came sprinting back towards the line, hand outstretched to slap his cousins' hand. He reached Haley and their hands touched for only a moment before she too shot off in the direction of the fence.

"Go Haley!" Junior cupped his hands to his mouth as he caught his breath. Haley had reached the fence and was already sprinting back when the boy she was racing shoved her to the ground and sprinted ahead, reaching the line before her.

"Ha I'm the winner!" He said grinning from ear to ear as Junior balled up his little fists. He reached Haley, helping her stand up.

"Hey you cheated! You pushed me!" She walked up to the kid, Mason who was noticeably taller than her. "Everyone here saw that I was going to win before you pushed me. So stop being a baby. You loose" Haley retorted.

"Did not." Mason towered over Haley, "I won fair and square, besides your just a girl."

"You did not. You pushed me. How would you like it if I pushed you." She shoved Mason, causing him to stumble back.

"You stupid girl!" Mason made a move towards Haley and shoved her harder. Junior charged at the boy. "Don't you know not to hit girls. Especially my cousin!"

He tackled him to the ground.

The boys all formed a circle. "FIGHTTT!"They chanted.

Throughout the playground, heads snapped from every direction. Chris pulled his head up out of the book. Wyatt ignored his friends and immediately looked for his cousins. He jogged towards the field, he saw the first graders and hoped his little cousins were not involved in the fight.

Wyatt pushed the younger first graders out of the way. He immediately spotted Junior tossing around on the ground, and saw his little cousin Haley throw herself ontop of the two boys as well.

Wyatt wasted no time.

"Junior! Enough! Stop it! Haley!"

He picked up both of his cousins, separating them from the Mason kid.

"He pushed Haley Wy! He hit a girl!" Junior said, fixing his shirt and wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Wyatt snapped his head towards Mason, anger written across his face, causing the first grade bully to whimper.

"Never. Touch _my _ cousins again." Wyatt said through gritted teeth.

Haley was still fuming with anger and Wyatt noticed his little cousins eyes flashed a brilliant color of red.

Chris was now standing amongst the circle and noticed his cousins eyes as well.

_Haley your eyes!_ Chris telepathically said. Junior and Wyatt heard as well.

_Haley you have to relax-Wyatt do something._

Before they could do anything, the entire field froze. The cousins looked around.

"Who did that?!" Junior asked. He turned his head in every direction looking for the source.

"Woah look!" Haley pointed up and watched as a bird was very slowly moving it's wings.

"It's not like moms power. It's like somebody slowed down time" Chris said his eyes wide.

A small blonde girl with piercing blue eyes walked towards them.

"DOn't worry guys. I saw the whole thing. I can tell you guys are magical. It's part of my power, so is slowing down time. Neat huh!" The blonde smiled.

Wyatt was still skeptical. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm new I just moved here. My name is Somer! My daddy told me not to do magic, but I saw her eyes glow red and I felt all of your powers, so I slowed down time until her eyes came back to normal."

"YOur not evil are you?" Junior asked. Chris rolled his eyes. "Even if she was, she wouldn't tell us!"

Haley's eyes were becoming noticeably lighter. She walked up to the girl, a smile spreading across her face. "Guys daddy taught me how to tell if a person has a good heart or a bad heart. And she has a good heart." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Haley. And these are my cousins. The blonde one is Wyatt, thats Chris and thats Henry but we call him Junior"

Somer grinned at them all.

"YOu should come over later!"Haley said excitedly.

"Ok yeah! This is so cool! I just have to ask my dad first. I never met other kids my age who can do magic too. But guys mine still doesnt last long and I think its about to go back to normal."

Suddenly, the entire field resumed back to normal.

A loud voice boomed across.

"Mitchell! Valentine! Halliwells! Smith!" Mean old Mrs. Turtle was wobbling over towards them.

_We're in deep shit guys _ Wyatt thought

_Oo thats a bad word! _Haley's voice was heard throughout her cousins head.

_I meant shoot. We are in deep shoot! _

All of you come with me. Junior, I thought I made myself clear last week. There is to be no fighting in school!"

"But Mrs. Turtle, Mason hit a girl!" Junior was jogging to keep up with Mrs. Turtle as the five of them made their way into the school building.

"Lets go. I will be calling each of your parents!"

"But Mrs. Turtle..." Mason had been walking closely behind her the entire them. She shushed him and he stole a glance over at the Halliwell cousins, he was met with the worst stares by Wyatt, Chris Junior and Haley and Mason quickly snapped his eyes front.

"Thats right keep walking buddy." Wyatt hissed.

Mrs. Turtle spun around." What was that Mr. Halliwell?"

"Nothing."

"Mmhmm I will be calling your mother first."

Wyatt groaned in response and they all shuffled into her office, dreading the phone calls home.


	4. An eye for an eye

Sorry for the delay! I am finally reunited with my laptop!

ps. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!!!

* * *

Phoebe sat amidst a stack of countless letters piled high on top of her desk. Her computer was opened to her flooded inbox. She leaned back into her big brown leather chair and ran her hands through her hair, letting her eyes wander around the room until they rested upon the popsicle stick picture frame that was sitting on the right hand side of her desk. It was of her small, beautiful family. Phoebe let a smile play across her face as she remebered the day that picture was taken. They had all gone to the beach, and one of her sisters snapped a pic of the four of them. Coop is holding onto Haley who is frozen in mid laughter. Marie is in Phoebes arms and is smiling a bright smile, you can see a twinkle in her eyes. Phoebe sighed. She missed her girls too much. With Coop being piled up with work and their expenses growing, Phoebe decided to go back to the paper. She thought she would be able to deal with it, leaving her girls at home, but she couldnt. She missed her babies too much. It was 12 in the afternoon, she would be making Marie lunch at around this time and then the two of them would go on an outing, usually to meet Piper and Paige at the park.

There was a knock on her door and Phoebe teared her eyes away from the photo.

"Yes?"

Elise poked her head in. "Everything okay?"

Phoebe put on her best smile. "Yeah" She held in her breath.

Elise stepped into Phoebes office, a bunch of papers in her hands.

"Okay good. Thats what I want to hear. Now Phoebe, the paper needs to be...," Elise kept talking, but Phoebe stopped listening. She glanced at the photo one more time, focusing on Marie's dimpled face. "No..." She softly said.

Elise stopped rambling.. "Excuse me?" She didn't quite hear Phoebe right. Phoebe stood up gathering her things and putting them in her bag. "I thought I was ready to come back. But I was wrong. I'm not okay...and I'm just not ready."

Phoebe swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the door, her heels clacking furiously. Elise stood rooted to the floor, mouth gaping open, "But Pheobe..."

Phoebe did not look back, she simply waved her hand, "Sorry Elise" and left the office.

Elise stood in the middle of the bustling room as people zoomed by her with folders and memos in their hands, phones rang and names were being shouted across the room. She stood and watched one of her best workers walk out of her office and she simply shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, Junior and Haley were all waiting outside of Mrs. Turtle's office with their little sisters. Piper had gone inside a half hour ago to have a word with the opinionated lady after she received a rather rude phone call, inisisting her sons and nieces and nephews were all trouble makers who started fights for no reason.

They all jerked their head towards the shut door, as shouts were heard. Wyatt and Chris exchanged glances.

"Aunt Piper is scary when she's mad." Haley said as she placed Marie on her lap, who rested her head against her older sisters shoulders.

Chris nodded his head.

Wyatt was getting bored and he stood up and walked along the room, passing the secretary's desk. A mischievous smile played upon his face.

_Junior come here. _

Junior looked up at Wyatt and walked over, recognizing Wyatt's face. Wyatt pointed over to the robust secretary, his lips curling.

_Watch this_

The secretary was signing papers, Wyatt waited until she turned around to grab her coffee mug and orbed her pen into her hair.

The secretary took a long sip out of her coffee and turned her swivel chair back to the desk. She looked down and began searching for her pen.

Haley giggled and Chris shook his head.

_Wyatt..._ Chris thought

_What!? I'm just having a little fun _ Wyatt answered.

"Excuse me did you guys see where I put my pen?" The secretary asked.

"It's on your head" Junior pointed.

The secretary patted her big beehive shaped hair and smiled when her fingers found her pen. Junior quickly orbed her papers to the other end of the desk without her noticing.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked down, pen ready to continue signing, and was startled when the papers were not in the spot she had left them.

Junior erupted in laughter.

"Oh my, I think I need a break." The secretary said.

Just then the door burst open. Junior and Wyatt whipped their bodies around, hands folded neatly behind their backs.

Piper had a stern face, "C'mon kids we are leaving."

"Sweet!" Wyatt punched the air.

"Yeah sweet. Let's go, honey grab your sisters hands." Piper told Junior.

Mrs. Turtle emerged, red in the face.

_She's about to blow _ Chris said.

_And she's foaming at the mouth._

Melinda walked up to Mrs. Turtle, who glowered down at the three year old. "I don't see foam" Melinda said innocently.

Mrs. Turtle's eyes bulged out of her head. Piper smirked and shuffled the kids out of the office.

"The nerve of that lady. You kids let me know if she ever says anything to you." The kids all nodded and piled into the back of Pipers truck as she continued to mumble, "telling me i need to teach my kids manners...ha!"

* * *

Piper pulled the keys from the front door, and the kids filtered inside the manor. Wyatt and Junior raced towards the living room to play video games.

"Boys! Don't think you are off the hook just yet." Piper walked over to the living room and turned off the television. She pointed to the couch.

"Sit. Now." She had a stern voice and crossed her arms. The boys sulked and sat down on the couch. Haley took a seat on the other couch with Chris, and the little girls saw the opportunity to go play with the big kids toys.

Piper stared at each one, "Paige!" She called and waited for the blue orbs to arrive. "Paige! I know you can hear me...just orb your aa-butt over here asap!" She glanced at the kids one more time.

The blue orbs appeared in front Piper.

"Okay, I'm here. Are the girls okay?" Paige was still in her pajamas, and her hair was a little disheveled.

"Oh yes the girls are perfectly fine." Piper pointed to the older kids who were sulking on the couch, "Those on the other hand..."

Paige turned around, noticing the kids sitting their for the first time. "What. Why aren't you kids in school?"

She studied her sons face, right now he was wearing a face she knew all too well.

"Junior what happened?" Paige asked her son.

"Mom, some kid pushed Haley. I had to push him, he hit a girl!" Paige inhaled sharply, "What! Haley baby are you okay?" Haley nodded. Paige turned her attention towards Junior once more, "Henry Junior Mitchell. I thought we discussed this last week already. Fighting is not aloud."

"But Aunt Paige, Junior was just protecting me. Mason was being mean and he cheated. So i told him stop being a baby and then he pushed me and I fell and I got a boo boo, look!" Haley lifted up her pants and showed off her scrape to her aunt. Paige frowned, "Well that was very rude of Mason, I'll be sure to tell Phoebes to have a word with his mother, and here let me heal that sweetie."

Paige bent down and was about to heal Haley's scraped knee, but Haley jerked her leg away, quickly pulling down her pant leg. "No! I like it Aunt Paige, it looks cool" She giggled. Paige stood up and sighed. "Whatever floats your boat kiddo." Haley giggled some more.

"Wait. What I still don't understand is how you boys got involved in this situation." Piper looked between Wyatt Chris, before settling her eyes on her oldest.

"Well i saw their was a fight going on with the baby first graders, so I ran over to make sure Junior and Haley were okay. And when I got there, Junior was on top of the Mason kid. Mason didn't stand a chance." Wyatt lightly punched Junior on the arm, who grinned in the approval of his older cousin.

Piper snapped her eyes at Wyatt. "Oh yea, and Haley's eyes got red again mom. And then we were about to do something about it, but this girl came out of nowhere and froze the entire playground."

Piper and Paige stood rooted to the spot.

"What." Piper shared a look with her sister.

"Yeah, some girl, Haley what was her name again?" Wyatt asked.

"Somer! Don't worry Aunt Piper she's good. I felt it. Daddy taught me to feel bad hearts and good hearts. She has a good one."

Piper nodded at her niece but she still couldn't shake the feeling, she had to look into this Somer girl some more.

The front door opened at that moment, pulling Piper from her thoughts.

"I'm back!" Phoebe walked into the living room with a giant smile, she took in the scene in front of her and her smile began to slowly fade.

"Wha- Why are you kids home? Where are the girls?" Piper laughed and looked at Paige.

"I got this." Paige turned to Phoebe and began explaining to her the colorful events that took place earlier.

* * *

Later that night, the Mitchell's were getting the kids ready for bed. The twins were already in their pink room. Henry and Paige kissed each of them goodnight and headed down the hall to Junior's room.

He lay in his warm bed, bundled with covers. He saw his parents standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad."

"Hey buddy. Your mom told me what happened in school today." Henry stepped in and sat at the edge of his sons bed.

"Are you mad?"

"A little yes." Paige answered and stood besides her husband. " You know, Junior, fighting is wrong. I know you were defending your cousin, and I am glad you wanted to protect her, but still, sweetheart fighting will not solve anything. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

"What's that mean mom?" Junior asked.

"It means---" Paige was cut off, Pamela was crying out her mothers name in the other room, and Paige rushed to tend to her.

Henry turned and smiled at his son.

"Son, don't let tell you mother know I'm telling you this, but between you and me, you can fight only if it is absolutely necessary, like when a kid pushes one of your cousins or you little sisters." Henry smirked at his son.

Junior cracked a smile and nodded at his dad.

"Okay but from now on, I don't want to hear that the school is calling home. Okay." Henry tucked the covers under Junior.

"Okay Dad."

"Okay goodnight buddy" Henry kissed his son and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Paige and Henry were snuggled on their couch. There was a bowl of popped popcorn on the coffee table and the television was playing some old classic movie. Henry brushed Paige's hair away from her eyes, and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, brushing his lips ever so lightly on Paige's cheeks, moving closer and closer to her lips.

"No what?" Paige closed her eyes, inhaling her favorite scent, she loved the way Henry's hair smelled.

"Silence never sounded so good" He grabbed Paige and swept her off the couch, she squealed in delight.

"Shh not too loud you don't wanna wake the rugrats" Henry was stumbling in the dark, carrying his wife. They looked like giggling teenagers, Henry went to walk towards the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?"

He kissed his wife once more on the lips and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole and smiled.

"Honey some blondie is at the door," he opened the door, "I don't know should we let her in or not?"

THere standing outside, was a tall blonde pretty girl. She had her hair up in a ponytail and had a luggage in one hand a big bag in the other.

"Surprise!"

Paige squealed and ran over to the blonde, enveloping her in a big hug.

"Your back!" Paige pulled the suitcase from her hand and brought it inside.

"Come in come in!"

Junior had heard the commotion and padded into the living room, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and smiled wide as he ran and leapt into the arms of the visitor, "Aunt Billie!"


	5. Chapter 5

I was barely home this entire week. But Here is the next chapter. It takes place a few years later...Hope you enjoy!

PS. Thanks for all of the reviews!! :D

* * *

A few years later...

Billie raced down the marble corridor of Magic School, her blond hair whipping furiously behind her. She kept replaying the name over and over in her head..._Macros Macros Macros Macros. _Shouts filled the corridor from the room up ahead. Billie pumped her feet faster.

"I don't care dammit! Those are my sons!" She heard the usually calm headmaster scream out.

Billie burst through the wooden double doors of the office.

Leo was dressed in his standard black magic school robes standing dangerously close to a man dressed in white elder robes.

"Leo." Billie caught her breath, wiping the sweat that formed on her brow. "I know where they were taken. We need to get to the sisters Now!"

Leo's stone cold face melted and he rushed over towards Billie. He turned around one last time glaring back at the elder standing before him.

"Leo..."

"I heard enough" Leo spat at the elder and held up his hand, before disappearing in a shower of blue orbs.

* * *

Underworld...

Wyatt sat shackled to the stone wall. His jeans were ripped, his golden blonde hair had streaks of dirt and the gash on his forehead was dripping down the left side of his face. He rested his head back against the cold cavernous wall and closed his eyes.

Chris sat besides Wyatt, shackled to the wall as well, drumming his fingers against his knee. His shirt was singed, and his right shoulder appeared to be painfully burned.

His brown shaggy hair fell into his worried green eyes. Chris nudged Wyatts shoulder. "Wy" He stared at his motionless older brother, "Wyatt..." Chris grabbed Wyatts shoulders this time and shook them. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt slowly opened his eyes, "What?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"Just making sure your okay." Chris relaxed and sat back against the wall.

"Chris. How can I possibly be okay? There is nothing okay about the situation we are in right now." Wyatt shook his head. He threw out his hands in front him, his frustration growing.

"It's no use Wy....Macros said this place is protected against good magic"

Wyatt groaned and looked up at the dark ceiling, "Dad!" he yelled with all of his might.

"Aunt Paige!"

Chris shoved his hands over his ears, wincing at the piercing yells.

Wyatt grabbed a hold of the shackles and began tugging at the steel chains with all of his strength.

"Wyatt..."

Wyatt grunted as he pulled and tugged, dismissing the pain he felt from the chains cutting his wrist. "stupid...metal..." He ignored his brothers voice.

"_Wyatt_!" Chris said more urgently

"What?!" The oldest turned and glared at his younger brother. He scrunched up his eyes when he saw Chris wasn't glaring back at him.

"My my...What do we have here?" A chilling voice spoke. Wyatt dropped the chains and spun around. He quickly stood up, Chris scrambling to his feet besides him. Macros was back.

* * *

Paige picked up the crystal nearest her, breaking the cage that held the lower level demon for only a moment before dropping it back in it's place, causing a violent shock of electricity to course through the demons body.

"I'll ask you one more time..."Piper stood in front of him, anger rolling off of her body, her eyes piercing into the demons, "Who took my sons?"

The demon winced in pain before answering, "I told you. I don't know."

Piper rolled her eyes and looked at Paige, "This is getting old." She looked back at the demon and thrust her hands forward, blowing up the demons arm.

He screamed in agony.

"Next time, I'll make you forget what it's like to be male." The demon was furious, he kept his mouth clamped shut and was breathing hard through his nose.

Paige picked up the crystal yet again and dropped it in place, "My sister asked you a question!"

The demon cried out in pain.

Piper lifted her hands, ready to blast the demon.

"Alright alright alright! Wait!" The demon quickly moved his only remaining hand protectively over his special parts. "There's a new source and he's after your son's powers."

"Continue" Piper said, wiggling her fingers.

"Last I heard he was planning a proposal; get your sons to join him or kill them for their powers."

"But there just kids!" Paige said from her spot on the floor.

Piper's lip twitched. "What's his name?"

"His name" The demon stuttered.

"His name is....no...no.." Flames began to ungulf the demon. "NOOOOOO!" His shouts echoed in the attic as he vanished within the cage.

"Dammit!" Piper kicked the crystals, sending them flying across the room.

* * *

"Have the young Charmed Sons had enough?" Macros stood, with a long flowing cloak concealing his rather large body. He had an evil grin and his eyes were dancing as he watched the oldest, the twice blessed struggling with the chains. The two most powerful beings stood before him and they were merely helpless little children. The others before him had it wrong. These boys were easy to get too, you just had to know how to play the game.

Wyatt grimaced, "Bite me."

Macros let out a menacing laugh. "I like you Wyatt" He paced in front of the boys pointing his finger.

"Now. How will we be doing this? Willingly or by force?" Macros snapped his hand and two larger demons shimmered in. One was holding the grimoire while the other held an athame.

"Boys think about it, you can have unlimited power. Join me and we can rule this world....together. With your powers and mine we will be unstoppable." Chris stared at the demon in front of him. The man gave him the creeps, he was jittery and he reminded him of the bad guy in that one movie his Aunt Paige had shown him....What his name? ...The Joker!

"We will never join you!" Wyatt spat.

"Very well." Macros turned around and faced his two men "Sylus" The larger of the two stepped forward and unshackled Wyatt. Wyatt immediately began pummeling the man.

"Now that's not very nice. Sylus control the boy." Macros walked over and bend down in front of Chris, bringing his nose inches away from Chris's face.

"You my dear boy. What do you say?"

Chris glared into the demons eyes, "No."

Macros maniac smile began to slowly disappear, replacing it with an angry grimace. He held his glare on Chris. "Sylus" He snapped his fingers.

Sylus grabbed Wyatt and threw him on the stone table. He pinned Wyatt down with one immense beefy arm.

Macros was still facing Chris.

"Since you boys failed to cooperate, I will kill you. I will cut your brother first. Bleed him out and make you watch. Then I will do the same to you and get all of your powers. Then I will go to your house and kill your precious mommy and daddy and little sister."

Chris was breathing hard through his nose. His body began trembling.

"You can still stop this. Join me and all of this won't be necessary."

"No CHRIS DON"T DO IT!" Wyatt screamed out. Sylus placed a beefy hand over Wyatt's mouth, who quickly bit down with all of his might. "Ahhh!" Sylus screamed out and crushed his arm down harder on Wyatts chest.

Chris closed his eyes. His body was shaking furiously now. He wished he had his powers. He began focusing. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands on either side of his head.

"Lyle the Athame."

Chris began calling out to all of his ancestors, trying to tap into the power. He violently shook.

"This is going to hurt." Macros' chilling voice rang out.

"NOoo!!!" All of a sudden Chris burst through the chains. He held up his hand and sent Lyle flying into the stone wall.

"WHat! THats impossible!" Macros barked. He wheeled around.

Chris held out his hands and sent Macros flying as well. He turned and faced Sylus who still held Wyatt.

_I think I broke through the barrier. Wyatt use your powers!_

Wyatt threw Sylus away from him, sending him crashing on top of Macros.

Just then Piper, Paige and Phoebe appeared in white lights.

"Mom!" Chris ran over and threw himself onto his mother.

"My boys!" Piper gave him a bone crushing hug. Wyatt wiped away tears that were falling from his mothers face. "Mom don't cry"

"I'm just so happy you boys are okay."Piper hugged them more, crushing them into her chest. "Mom....I can't breath" Wyatt mumbled.

Sylus, Macros and Lyle were getting up.

Piper let go of her sons and stood protectively in front of them.

"Bastard. Never come near me or mines again." She said in a dangerous tone.

Phoebe held up a piece of paper. She grabbed Paige's hand and Paige grabbed a hold of Pipers.

They recited the vanquishing spell together.

"NOoo!!!" Macros yelled as he erupted into a million pieces, a bright light burst out, blinding the sisters and the boys. When they looked up, Macros, Sylus and Lyle were gone.

"Come on lets get you guys back home and cleaned up."

"Did you miss me Aunt Paige?!" Wyatt asked as Paige pulled him in for a hug.

"Nah not really." She smiled and winked at him as they both disappeared in blue orbs.

Phoebe hugged Chris, "Why don't you help us old ladies get back home handsome."

"Okay Aunt Phoebes" Chris grabbed his mothers hand and orbed the three of them out of the underworld.


	6. Red Eye

I'm very sorry for not uploading sooner. I do not want to bore you with my excuse, but I do promise I will be uploading regularly from now on.

Heres the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Also thanks for the reviews! I love your enthusiasm in my story! Hopefully my time away hasn't discouraged some of my readers

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ok meeting is now in session."

A loud thud resonated against the grainy table as Haley slammed down the rock she was using as a gavel. She snapped her gum and stared down at the pieces of paper in front of her.

"Somer would you do the honors?" Haley looked over at her best friend.

"Gladly. " Somer replied cheerfully as usual. She grabbed the pieces of paper and proceeded to pass them around at everyone who was sitting inside the clubhouse Leo built for the boys when they were younger. It was a decent sized clubhouse painted a fire-engine red on the outside. It had a door with a bolted lock and a small window. Inside there were cubby's, secret storages, a small table in one corner, bean bag chairs in the other and old toys scattered about.

Somer handed the paper to Wyatt who was sitting next to Haley and she gave one to Chris and Junior who were lounging on the bean bag chairs. "Hales you have got to be joking" Wyatt stared at the paper and was about to add his two cents on the subject when he was interrupted by the loud thud once again.

"Wyatt it's my turn to hold the meeting. You know the rules."

Wyatt sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Now, I have reason to believe that Michelle Smith is a demon." Haley twirled her hair with her finger and made a face as she said the name Michelle.

Wyatt made a noise and softly pounded his head against the table.

"Hales listen to yourself... Michelle is not a demon!" Wyatt groaned. Chris smirked and Junior laughed.

"She has to be. I mean why else would she go out with you. Your ew!" Haley squirmed.

"Hey! I just so happen to be the _only_ seventh grader to make it onto the eighth grade football team!" Wyatt stuck out his chest a little as he spoke.

"Oh please, girls just don't know how you really are...you smell and your gross and burp all the time and make nasty jokes." Haley looked down at her paper , "Yup either the girl is a demon..." She circled Michelle's name, "Or she has some serious issues, " She spoke out of the side of her mouth.

"You just wait Haley when you have your first boyfriend..." Wyatt crumpled up the piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey! Don't ruin the itinerary!" Haley snatched her crumpled work and smoothed out the crinkles. "And ew Wyatt boys are gross. Believe me I know...I practically live with the three of you, right Somer!"

"Mmhmm" Somer nodded.

"Tell them what you did today at school Hales" Junior said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah that." Haley picked at a scab that was on her elbow and let a small smile form on her lips.

"She drop-kicked this boy today."

"Haley, why did you do that? What did he do to you? " Chris curiously asked, he knew not to be too concerned, his younger cousin could handle herself. She was already training martial arts two times a day with her mother.

"He grabbed my hand and slobbered all over my cheek." Haley said nonchalantly. "So I taught him a lesson."

"You mean he kissed you?" Chris asked.

Junior laughed, "She made him cry!"

Wyatt shook his head, "Haley Valentine you are something else"

Just then Piper's voice rang out, "Wyatt! Your little girlfriend is here!"

Wyatt's face turned a bright shade of red and Haley narrowed her eyes down to little slits and shared a look with Somer.

The brunette and blonde simultaneously spat the word , "Demon" and took off running out of the small clubhouse.

Wyatt scrambled to his feet and bolted after them shouting, "Haley! Somer! Don't you dare!"

Chris looked at Junior who shook his head.

"Wanna go check out that new game I got for my birthday?"

"Sure" The boys dusted themselves off.

"I bet I can beat you." Junior said.

"Bet you can't!"

"Loser has to do both magic school duties for a week!" Leo had the older kids helping out at magic school by sorting out the books in the library or filing charts. They all despised it.

"Your on!" The boys walked out of the clubhouse, completely unaware of a pair of eyes that disappeared in a red glow after them.

* * *

"So Wyatt has a little girlfriend huh? " Paige asked as she tossed the salad. "When did they start getting so big!"

"I know, they're growing up. Fast. I can't believe my baby just turned six years old." Piper opened the oven door to check on the main course they were going to be having for the Sunday night dinner.

The entire family got together at the Manor every Sunday for dinner. It was a tradition.

"My baby is growing up fast too." Phoebe said while she cut watermelon slices.

"Speaking of your baby" Paige smiled as her youngest niece made her way into the kitchen.

Alexia Valentine waltzed up to her Aunt Paige, "Wanna play Aunt Pay?"

"I can't sweetie I'm helping Aunt Piper and mommy make dinner."

Lexi's face fell and she went over to her other aunt, "Wanna play Aunt Pipo" She asked, Piper's heart melted when she heard the way Lexi said her name, she loved the way the two year old pronounced it. Piper picked up Lexi, hugging her tightly and kissing those adorable cheeks, " I would love to play baby but I'm cooking, maybe later." She placed Lexi back down on the floor. The little girl looked up at her mother.

"Baby go play with your cousins and sister. Marie!" Phoebe called for her middle child.

"Marie!"

Shouts and giggles were heard thundering towards the kitchen. The four girls came running in. "Yeah mommy?" Marie asked.

"Play with your sister. " Phoebe told her.

"Girls don't leave her out." Paige tugged on the braids of her twins.

"OKay momma we wont. Lexi come play!" Paisely walked over to Lexi and attempted to carry her younger cousin.

"Paise careful!" Paige said as Paisely hobbled, trying to balance Lexi.

"Guys come on we needa go spy on Wyatt!" Melinda raced out of the kitchen. Marie nodded in agreement and ran out as well, completely forgetting her mothers request. Paisely put Lexi down and raced after them.

Pamela looked at her baby cousin and watched as Lexi's lower lip began to tremble, "Come on Lexi" She grabbed the baby's hand before Lexi could begin crying and went after the girls.

"I love the way my daughter listens to me." Phoebe took a bite out of the watermelon slice as Paige laughed.

"They're six years old, listening isn't really there thing." Paige poured dressing over the salad, "Poor Wyatt."

"Yeah little sisters love spying on their older siblings. Aint that right Phoebs?" Piper smiled a toothy grin.

"It's all part of the job description! Along with _always_ being left behind. My poor Lexi, I know exactly how she must feel." The sisters laughed and reminisced on their childhood as they continued preparing the meal.

* * *

"Wyatt and Michelle sitting in a tree..." Melinda, Marie and Paisely had their heads sticking out over the banister.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Melinda made smooching faces, "First comes love. Then comes marriage then comes Wyatt in a baby carriage" THe girls erupted in a fit of laughter, as Wyatt made a grab for Melinda.

He groaned in frustration and yelled out, "Mom!" As the blood rushed to his face.

Piper had heard the girls and tried with all of her might to bite back her laughter.

"_Girls_. Melinda leave your brother alone please." Piper said in a worn out tone. She smiled as she saw the girls make a dash for the upstairs bedrooms. She only counted three of them....there were two missing. She glanced back at Wyatt and smiled at her son with his first little girlfriend.

Piper walked into the sunroom where the adults were all gathered around a table. The men were all sitting on one side of the room, laughter danced in their eyes.

"Piper it's your turn already!" Piper made her way over to the table, smirking as she picked up the card reading what she had to act out.

"Everything okay with the kids?" Leo asked.

"Yeah everything is fine, the girls were just bugging Wyatt"

"Ahh young love" Coop smiled.

"Okay go Piper! We are so winning, the guys are just cheating!" Pheobe lightly hit her older sister urging her to play the game.

"We are not cheating!" Henry and Coop said in unison.

The laughter and light airy mood that sounded throughout the house only lasted a second longer.

There was a loud explosion in the living room that rocked the manor to it's core.

* * *

"I told you she was a demon!" Haley shrieked and ran over towards Wyatt, who had been thrown across the living room floor like a rag doll. He had turned his back on Michelle for only a second. Haley glared at Michelle and her eyes grew a fiery red color. She squinted her eyes, just like her Aunt Prue used to, and sent the girl blasting backwords into the staircase. The sisters ran into the living room, with their husbands hot on their heels. Piper froze the young girl who just moments before, she thought was sweet shy and innocent.

"Wyatt!" SHe ran over towards her unconscious son, "Paige!" She cried out for her younger sister, the only one in the family who could heal so far, besides Wyatt.

Ripples began forming throughout the living room. "We have company!" Phoebe yelled, as two large demons appeared besides her. "Coop! Get the everyone out of here!" Phoebe ordered as she ducked a fireball. She turned and did a roundhouse kick, knocking one of the demons into the line of fire, where he exploded. Piper stood up, still standing directly in front of Wyatt and Paige who was crouched besides her nephew desperately trying to heal him, and began sending demons flying through the air. Haley dropped to the floor, missing a fireball by mere inches.

"Haley heart out of here now!" Phoebe screamed as she fought off two other demons.

"No mom I can help you!" Haley did a successful roundhouse kick, hitting a demon square in the chest before vanquishing him with her powers.

"HALEY GRACE VALENTINE!" Phoebe bellowed, staring at her eldest daughter, failing to see the fireball that was hurtling towards her direction.

"Aunt Phoebes look out!" Chris yelled as he orbed besides his aunt and pushed her out of the way. He blasted the demon with a surge of energy, vanquishing him in the process.

"CHRIS! Orb out of here now!" Chris ignored his mother, who was busy fighting off another demon.

Paige was finishing up healing Wyatt. Junior ran over and crouched besides his mother. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked and looked up quickly to see a demon advancing on them, he wasted no time blasting the demon back with his telekinesis.

"Junior _please._ Take Wyatt and orb to Magic School, make sure your sisters are safe along with the rest of you cousins."

Junior hesitated, Paige knew he couldn't resist protecting his baby sisters.

"GO! I'm going to finish up here"

Junior nodded at his mom and grabbed a hold of Wyatt's wrist, who was still unconscious from the blast, and orbed out.

Paige stood up and took in the scene in front of her. Chris was fighting two demons with Phoebe on the left. Piper was on the right vanquishing one demon, while another made a grab at her from her behind.

Haley was with Somer and the two young girls were tag teaming a demon over by the fireplace. Out of the corner of her eye, Paige saw a pair of red eyes appear and form into the figure of a man she had never seen before. He had opaque skin that appeared to hang off his bones and sag at his face. He had a very large chain hanging from his neck, where Paige noticed a serpent pendant dangling from the gold chain. He walzed over towards Wyatts demonic little girlfriend, who lay unconscious still besides the stair case.

Paige advanced on him, "Energy Ball!" She sent it hurtling towards the demon. He held out his hand and made a gripping motion towards the flying energy ball directly aimed at him. The ball collapsed onto itself and disappeared. The demon glared down at the young girl. He picked her up in one swift motion, grinned at Paige and disappeared again in a red glow, his eyes lingering for a moment before completely disappearing along with the rest of his body.

Paige stared bewildered after the red glow. There was a loud sickening crunch, and Paige teared her eyes away and looked over to see her niece sliding down the wall slowly, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

"Haley!" Paige vanquished the demon the girls had been fighting into oblivion. Piper vanquished her last demon as well. Phoebe cried out her daughter's name, "HALEY!" She grabbed the fireplace poker and plunged it into her demon, who cried out in agony as he exploded.

Phoebe dropped the poker with a loud clang and ran towards her daughter. She burst into tears and crouched besides Haley's small crumpled body, cradling her daughter in her arms. Blood was soaking through her shirt and her arm stuck out at a weird angle.

"Paige heal her!" Pheobe choked in between tears.

Paige lifted her hands. Piper limped over, a grim expression on her face. Somer folded her knees into her chest and silently began praying. Chris ignored the pain he was feeling in his left leg.

Piper enveloped Chris in a tight hug and they all anxiously looked on, desperately awaiting the golden glow to emit from Paige's hands.


	7. Night Before

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Special shout out to xxLooneyLovegoodxx and Lizardmomma. **

** Okay we are finally at the point and time of the story where it is "present time."**

**Just a little recap, Alexia is 13 and starting 8th grade. Melinda and Marie are about to star their senior year of high school. The twins are Juniors.**

**Also, some new characters are going to be introduced, Macey who is Wyatt's girlfriend and some other characters I'll mention in later chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy it! and please read and review :)**

* * *

"Hey...Lex...Lexi"

The voice sounded far away, as if it were coming from the end of a tunnel, but it was getting closer. Alexia sat cross-legged on the hardwood floors. She felt her bottom numb from sitting for so long. She kept her eyes closed and inhaled slowly, feeling the cool golden pendant in her hand and sensing the others in the room.

Alexia exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of green eyes intently staring at her from behind wisps of brown hair. Chris extended his arm out. Lexi wrapped her petit, slender fingers around Chris's large rough hands and was pulled to her feet.

She swayed and clamped her hand down on Chris's arm for support, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"Easy, easy.." Chris gently said.

"Lexi you okay?" Haley came rushing over, her voice kicking into over protective mode. Chris carefully brought his younger cousin over to the pink couch , shooing Paisely and Pamela out of the way.

"Yeah I'm fine...I'm fine." She sat down and pushed her hair out of her face. It never failed, whenever she used her powers to travel back into the past, it drained her energy. That's why Alexia only used it for emergencies. She has to concentrate on a particular object or person, and transports s herself into their memories. If it's an object, she can see where the object has been or who has used it.

Wyatt walked up to her and handed her a glass of water, "Here drink this."

"Thanks" Lexi grabbed the glass and took a little sip.

"Well Junior you were right," Lexi brought the glass to her lips and drank again, "We did deal with Creepy Serpent Man."

"I knew it." Junior crossed his arms and cocked a smile at his cousins, who had doubted him earlier. Paisely rolled her eyes, "Do you want a biscuit." Junior shot her a look.

"It was the day we were attacked in the living room before our Sunday dinner."

"Oh yeah I remember now, Aunt Piper went ballistic. But I don't remember seeing Serpentis...or 'Creepy Serpent Man' " Haley said plopping down on the pink couch besides Alexia.

"Well maybe that had something to do with you bleeding to death all over the floor, Wyatt wouldn't remember because he was unconscious thanks to his demonic girlfriend and Chris was fighting demons."

"Demonic girlfriend..." Macey raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Wyatt.

"Hey on my defense, she was _not_ a demon...she was _possessed_ by a demon." Wyatt held up hands.

"Pft..she was still weird." Haley said out of the side of her mouth.

"Whatever happened to her anyway?" Somer went over to the couch and sat down, pulling Alexia onto her lap.

"I don't really know, Aunt Phoebe got a premonition and realized she was innocent, and then the aunts found her wandering around the underworld alone. THey used memory dust on her but she never really spoke to me afterwards. Her family moved away not long after that too." Wyatt explained as he wrapped his arms around Macey's small body, kissing her on the cheek as he spoke. "So Serpentis was behind that the entire time huh....that bastard"

"Well...while you guys were all fighting, Creepy Serpent Man appeared with those red eyes and picked up the demonic girlfriend..."Alexia paused and smiled at Wyatt "He looked right at Aunt Paige. She tried hitting him with an energy ball but he did this weird thingy with his hand and it disappeared. Then he smiled, picked up the girl and vanished again with his eyes." Alexia looked around the room, feeling rather important that her older cousins had asked her to help out, but trying not to show too much excitement.

"I told you we should've just asked Mom." Paisely poked her elbow into Juniors side.

"And I told you I didn't want to worry her." Junior poked back.

"When does she not worry." Paisely answered back.

"Thanks Lex, anything else you can tell us?" Chris asked Alexia, ignoring the bickering.

"No that's pretty much it....except," Somer was running her fingers through Alexia's long brown hair, "things haven't really changed much. You older guys are always doing your own thing, then the other four are always doing their own thing, and I'm always being left behind." Lexi pouted and crossed her arms. Somer pulled Alexia into a tight hug and couldn't help but laugh.

"You're the baby Lex, we all love you!" Somer planted a kiss on Alexia's cheek.

"It's still not fair." Alexia kept her arms folded around her chest.

"Lex, I should really take you back home, It's late and you have a big day tomorrow." Haley stood up.

"Oh my gosh thats right! You're starting high school tomorrow! Aw I remember my first day" Macey smiled as recalled the memories.

"High school? I thought you were starting 5th grade tomorrow?" Junior asked, pretending to sound confused.

Alexia smiled, Junior always teased her about her grade and age, "Junior you know I was in 7th grade last year. I'm starting 8th grade tomorrow." Alexia giggled.

"Wait a minute...at the high school?" Now Junior really was confused.

"Yes moron highschool." Paisely rolled her eyes, "Gosh where the hell have you been, they moved the eighth grade into the highschool last year." Paisely stared at her brother.

"Woah Thing 1, what's eating you?" Haley asked Paisely as she felt a wave a emotion roll off the elder twin's body.

"Haha leave her, she's just mad she's not at that party tonight. She didn't get invited Baahahaha" Junior held his stomach as he obnoxiously laughed and pointed at his younger sister.

"Gosh SHUT UP JUNIOR!" Paisely threw up her hands at her brother and ice shot out from her fingertips. It hit Junior's pointer finger and traveled slowly down his hand, encasing it in ice.

"Ouch!"

"Will you two quit it!" Pamela held up her hands and fire shot out from her fingertips, melting the ice that had formed on Junior's hand. "It never ends with you two, and to think I'm the youngest"

Macey was laughing, there was never a dull moment with the Halliwells. "Wait is that why Mel and Marie aren't here?"

"Yes." Paisely responded , still sounding annoyed, "It's the senior bonfire at the beach, no underclassmen allowed." She grumbled.

"Oh yeah Mel mentioned something about that earlier." Wyatt walked across the attic towards the book and read up some more about Serpentis, soaking in the information he had just discovered about the demon that had been following Macey earlier that day.

"Yeah, it's the last night for them to go wild before school."

"Oh, No Mel said she wouldn't drink." Wyatt said without looking up as he flipped through the pages. The twins shared a look. Somer and Macey shared a look as well, trying to hide smiles.

"Yeah Marie said the same thing, she has school tomorrow, it's her first day. She know's better than to drink." Haley walked over and put her hand on Lexi's shoulder. "Let's get you home kiddo."

"Oh alright." Alexia waved goodbye to everyone and blew kisses.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot tomorrow so I can show you around okay Lexi" Pamela said as she planted a kiss on her cousins forhead.

"Mmkay. Night everyone!" They girls hearted out.

"We're heading out too, we have to get ready for tomorrow" The twins orbed out.

"That's my cue too, Mace would you mind orbing me home?" Somer asked.

"Yeah of course, it's on my way." Macey turned and gave a goodnight kiss to Wyatt. "Bye baby I'll see you tomorrow."

Wyatt smiled and pulled her in for one more kiss, "Night babe"

"You three, no more snooping around the underworld alright! Tomorrow is a new day you can start again in the morning....night guys!"The girls orbed out and only the Halliwell men were left in the attic.

Wyatt looked at his younger brother and cousin, "Shall we?"

"Yes babe," Junior answered in a girly voice. Chris laughed and Wyatt walked over and grabbed Junior in a light chokehold before the three of them orbed out of the attic as well.

* * *

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Shouts echoed across the beach as the seniors of San Francisco High all gathered around a keg, chanting and cheering on the girl who was currently doing a keg stand.

"Woo! That's my cousin!" Melinda shouted and clung onto the arm of one of the onlookers who just smiled and reveled at the fact that one of the hottest girls in the school was talking to him.

"Go Marie!" Melinda stumbled, spilling the contents of her red cup all over the boy. "Oops." She curtly smiled.

There was a sudden flash of red and blue lights, and the unmistakable sound of police sirens were heard blaring down the beach towards them.

"Cops! Party over!" People scattered everywhere. there was a mad dash to leave. Everyone dropped their cups and other illegal substances and ran in every direction.

"Mel!" Marie shouted and held her hand out. Melinda ran over and the two girls sprinted. They ran as fast they could considering their intoxication level.

"Go behind those rocks!" Everyone was running away from the ocean, but the girls ran straight towards it, looking for a place where they could heart out.

They ran and crouched behind rocks, the sounds of police men not far behind.

"It's clear. Heart heart heart!" Melinda slapped Marie's hand and the two disappeared with a faint pink glow.

They landed with a on the floor of Melinda's messy bedroom. The girls looked at each other, their hearts racing, there hair a tangled mess, beer stains on their shirts and they erupted in laughter.

"Oh my god that was soo much fun. I hope everyone got away." Melinda crawled on the floor and inched over towards her bed.

"My buzz is almost gone." She sadly noted.

Marie laughed and stood up trying to keep her balance, "Mines not. I need my bed. I'll see you tomorrow Mel."

"Wait, who was that hottie you were hooking up!" Melinda asked as got out of her beer stained clothes.

"Tomorrow" Marie smiled and hearted out of the room as Melinda called after her, "No fair!"

Marie appeared in the middle of her dark bedroom. Her lights were off and she stumbled over something on the floor.

She silently cursed herself and felt around for the light switch. She flipped it up.

"Late night huh?"

Marie stopped dead in her tracks and stood rooted to the spot. She slowly turned around to face the person who had caught her sneaking back in.


	8. What is Normal?

**Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them and it makes me happy knowing you guys are enjoying my story :) **

**I hope you like this chapter, I was going to include their first day at the school in here...but ill save that for the next chapter.**

**Once again please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Marie's heart was ferociously beating against her chest. She slowly turned around.

"Don't worry, I pulled the covers over me so Mom thought it was you"

Relief flooded through Marie when she saw her little sister laying in the middle of her bed.

Alexia was buried underneath the duvet with a book in her hand. She was hoisted against the many pillows that were on Marie's queen sized mattress.

"Oh my gosh Lex you scared the crap out of me" Marie sighed and sank down on her vanity chair, holding her head trying to stop the room from spinning. She was glad it was Lexi who had caught her sneaking back in. Alexia may have been the baby of the family but she was no snitch. If it had been Haley, she would have gotten a very long lecture, and god forbid her parents had caught her.

"Did you have fun?"Alexia asked eyeing her older sister and closing her book.

Marie smiled, "Amazing fun" She pulled on her pajamas and lazily made her way over to her bed, scooting Alexia over.

"Did you drink?" Alexia nasally asked pinching her nose with her fingers, "Cuz you reek of alcohol."

"Lexi what are you doing up anyways? and why are you in my room," Marie swiflty avoided the question.

"I was waiting for you to get home."

"Why?It's like way passed your bedtime! Tomorrow is your first day of school, your not nervous are you?" Marie let her head sink into her pillow, she closed her eyes and curled up into a ball on her bed, already beginning to drift into a deep sleep.

"Kind of" Alexia turned her body and faced her sister.

"Marie." No response

"Marie" Alexia lifted back Marie's eyelid.

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me pick out a cute outfit for tomorrow."

Marie's eyes shot open.

"Are you seriously asking _moi_ for help!" Marie smiled.

"Yeah I just wanna look cute that's all." Alexia shrugged it off.

"Okay, those new jeans you just bought with your red top and flats will look cute." Marie yawned and closed her eyes again.

"Marie.."

"Hmm"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" ...Marie started to softly snore.

"Love you" Alexia lightly kissed Marie's forehead and slowly got out of the bed. She pulled the covers over her sister, turned off the light and quietly made her way back to her room.

* * *

Underworld

The three Halliwell men orbed behind a cavernous wall. Wyatt, Chris and Junior peered over the side and surveyed the area. The marketplace was crawling with demons.

"Alright," Wyatt pulled the serpent pendant from his pocket and held it in his hand, "We need to know where this bastard is hiding."

Junior nodded, "I made Pam write a new spell for us, so we won't blow our cover this time."

He pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Chris and Wyatt.

"Nice...

I call upon the ancient power

to cloak us in this darkest hour

change our appearence change our face

blend us with the ones we hate"

Wyatt recited the spell.

The boys were covered by a swirl of white lights.

"Not bad Pam." Chris said in a deep voice as he looked down at his new appearance. The three were fully disguised as upper level demons.

"Okay you guys know the drill." Wyatt looked at his brother and cousin. "We need a lead on Serpentis. I want you to get any information you possibly can on him. First sign of trouble, we orb out. Got it."

"Alright but let's make this quick, I start interning at the hospital tomorrow." Chris said.

"Okay." Wyatt nodded and peered once more over at the marketplace. He thought for a moment about Macey and knew she would be upset with him in the morning when she found out he had been searching around the underworld again. But Wyatt knew it had to be done. Serpentis had followed Macey earlier, and attempted to attack her. Wyatt had a nagging feeling that there was something bigger behind all of this.

Wyatt cleared the thoughts from his head and took the lead, strolling right up to the marketplace.

_Chis...take left._

_Junior you got right. _

_Im gonna have a little chat with our good friend over here. _

Wyatt said telepathically, smirking as he approached a lower level demon who was vending dark potions.

* * *

"Your Highness, please accept my aplogogy-" Serpentis bowed low to the point where his noise almost touched the marbled floor.

"SILENCE!" The Goddess of Destruction stood up from her throne and in the distance a low rumble was heard. "Serpentis, I give you one measily little task, And you fail me." She took a few steps towards him and held out her hand, curling her long black nails. Serpentis grabbed at his throat as the Goddess began crushing it with her power.

"Your Highness, please!" He choked out.

She held her stare and gave one last tight squeeze before uncurling her fingers, "Pathetic." She spat out. She turned around and walked back to her thrown, motioning for her servant to bring her her basin.

She dipped her fingers in and watched as images began to appear across the dark liquid.

"You pitiful excuse for a demon. If those witches trace you back to me..." Her eyes turned a darker shade as she spoke, her voice dangerously low.

"No Your highness. That will not happen." Serpentis uttered, his empty chain hanging from his neck.

"Well then don't just stand there. GO!" She raised her voice, triggering the rumbling once again.

"Yes... your highness"He shimmered out of the room.

The Goddess let her finger skim the surface of the basin, "Imbecile" she uttered as images of the Halliwell children appeared in the liquid.

* * *

It was early Monday morning. San Francisco was just beginning to wake up.

Melinda was buried underneath her covers in her dark room snoring softly in her bed. Piper walked in, "Rise and shine baby."

Melinda grunted and pulled her covers tighter around her body, curling up into a ball. "Get up, come on, you don't want to be late on your first day." Piper strolled over to the large window and pulled back the curtains, flooding the room with light.

"Momm" Melinda shielded her eyes and flinched at the light.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a vampire." Piper pulled the covers off her daughter and threw them on the floor, finally seeing the mess that littered her daughter's bedroom floor.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell this room is a mess! Now get up and get ready for school." Piper said, the kindness gone from her voice as she used all her strength to not pick up the clothes that covered her daughter's floor.

"5 more minutes mom." Melinda replied groggily and she inched over to the side of her bed and pulled her covers back over her body.

Piper walked away, mumbling something about messy rooms and teenaged daughters.

She made her way downstairs and began brewing a fresh pot of coffee, bustling around her state of the art kitchen. She glanced at her watch, and sighed. It read 7 am, and she still felt no movement coming from upstairs.

"That girl is going to be late." she thought aloud to no one in particular. Piper grabbed a stainless steel pot from the cabinet and filled it up with water, unaware of the familiar blue and white orbs that appeared behind her. They revealed a young brunette man with emerald green eyes dressed in hospital scrubs.

"Morning Mom" said Chris. Piper let out a squeal and jumped accidently splashing some water on the floor.

"My God Chris! You scared me!" She said swatting him on the arm.

Chris chuckled at his mother "THat never gets old"

He had recently moved out of the manor and into an apartment across town with Wyatt. Chris walked over to his mother, towering over her and enveloping her into one of his bear hugs. "Mel up yet?"

"Pft you know that girl. She is just like your Aunts Phoebe and Paige." Said Piper leaning back into the arms of her youngest son. She remembered a time when he was the one being held in her arms...it seemed so long ago now.

Chris let out a mischievous smile and placed a kiss on top of his moms head.

"I'll wake her up for you..."

"No. Chris. I don't want to hear it from her this morning. Are you all set for today?" Piper asked.

"Yep. I just wanted to come stop by and say hi before I left for work, you know like a 'normal' son" Chris grabbed an apple off the counter , grinning as he took a big bite.

"Pft. In _this_ family! What is normal?"Piper smiled at her son. "I know you'll do great today Peanut."

Leo waltzed into the kitchen just then dressed in his black robes "Honey didn't we get rid of this one already?" He said patting Chris on the shoulder.

Piper smiled walked over to Leo and placed her lips on his. She loved the way he looked when he was in his work clothes. 30 years later, and Leo still managed to make Piper's heart race and her skin tingle every time she looked at him.

"I know...they just cant seem to stay away" she responded jokingly.

Chris stopped laughing and looked at his parents. After wat his parents went through, It still amazed him how much in love they were. He wished he could find someone and share a love like the one his parents had. He had bad luck with relationships, the last one he was in had ended messy.

"Get a room you two...this is my cue to leave...ill swing by later" He waved goodbye and disappeared in a shower of blue orbs.

Leo put his arms around Piper pulling her closer to him.

"Are we alone?" he asked with a smile creeping on his face. Piper grinned a toothy grin. She looked into his deep blue eyes, they were like magnets pulling her closer to him. She could smell his cologne and ached to place her lips on his. Her lips reached their destination.

As if on cue, pink lights filled the kitchen, revealing two teenaged girls, one looking rather tired and the other looking very much awake.

"Spoke too soon honey." Said Piper patting Leos arm and pulling away from him, "Morning girls." She turned to the two.

"Morning Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo" Alexia, who was wide awake walked over and placed kisses on her aunt and uncles cheeks, hugging them both.

"Mel still not up yet?"

"You know your cousin" said Piper and she walked over to the island and began chopping lettuce. She was preparing Leo's lunch.

"Oh no. We cannot be late today!" Lexi said, walking fast past Marie who was now sitting on the bar stool with her head drooped over the counter.

"Ill go get her." Lexi disappeared in a pink light.

Piper continued chopping up the vegetables and glanced over at her niece. She let out a small smile. She looked soo much like Phoebe did at that age... it was unsettling.

"So Miss Marie, no good mornings or kisses for your favorite aunt!"

Marie slowly lifted her head up, and wiped away the drool that had formed on her chin.

"Sorry Aunt Piper." She groggily hopped off the stool and trudged over to her aunt and placed a slobbery kiss on Pipers cheek.

"Yeah Yeah" said Piper with a sly smile and she lightly smacked Marie's backside as the young teen dragged her feet back to the stool and laid her head back down.

Leo reappeared, "Marie, not enough sleep?" he asked, patting his nieces hair.

Marie shook her head slowly in response, her eyes still closed.

Piper was rinsing the tomatoes, "you girls have got to stop going to bed so late."

"God knows you need your rest and strength."

Piper was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. Marie cracked an eye open and pulled out her phone. She read the text and let a small smile escape her lips, lifting her head up off the counter.

"_Now_ she's up." Said Piper, "go get that cousin of yours...you girls don't want to start a new year on a bad foot." Piper looked her niece over, "My sister let you leave the house like that?"she asked raising an eyebrow.

Marie stood up engulfed in her phone responding back to whoever had just texted her and swatted a hand at her aunt as she walked out of the kitchen. "Thought so" mumbled Piper.

* * *

Alexia appeared in pink lights in front of Mel. She looked around the messy room raising an eyebrow "Mel... dont you ever clean?" The young teen asked, stepping towards her cousin and pulling off the bed sheets.

"Mel...Please I don't want to be late" Alexia pleaded for her cousin to get up.

Melinda made a grumbling noise, "Alright Alright im up. Im up" She said picking herself up off the bed. She dragged herself around the room, getting her things together

There was a knock on the door, Marie appeared standing in the door way, her leg crossed and she was still engrossed in that phone of hers. "Witches, we are gonna be late." she smiled as her phone buzzed to life yet again. "You would think they would just let us use our magic to get to school."

"Speak for yourself" said Mel who pulled on a pair of jeans, she was the only cousin who did not have the ability to transport herself magically. She looked over at Marie, "Ooh is Hottie from last night texting you?"

Marie let a small smile play on her lips, "Maybe" Alexia rolled her eyes.

Melinda picked up a shirt and threw it on, glancing in the mirror she smiled and blew a kiss.

"Damn I look good."

Marie looked up, tearing her eyes away from her phone, "I think your mirror is broken."

"Very Funny. Lets go" Mel looked around her room, mumbling to herself, "..keys keys where did i put my keys."

Marie stuck out her hand, there was a pink glow, and a set of keys appeared.

"What would you do without me." said Marie as Mel smiled and snatched the keys from her cousins hand.


	9. Personal Gain

**I apologize for being away for sooo long! It's been like what...three almost four months? I'm sorry! Let's just say bio med is extremely time consuming :s**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**I'll reply next time! I promise...(for real this time too) :P**

* * *

"Mom and Aunt Piper are gonna flip," Alexia widened her forest green eyes, "You know you can't use magic for personal gain! Especially not out in public!" she sat in the backseat of the Jeep , staring intently at the older girls, concern written all over her face.

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them." Melinda answered as she eased the car in park. "And there is no way they're gonna find out...right Lex?" Melinda's tired eyes turned into slits as she twisted her body around to face Alexia, pointing an accusing finger towards her little cousin and moving much too quickly than she had originally intended.

Alexia stared for a moment, holding her gaze with Melinda. "No." She sighed in defeat and fell back into her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

"Besides, It's not like we do it all the time. And it's just a _little_ bit of magic. I mean technically it's not even personal gain because it benefits everybody, not just me." Melinda shrugged and tore her eyes away from the youngest Valentine. She glanced over at Marie, waiting for an approval from her slightly older cousin.

Marie scanned the empty lot they were currently sitting in, massaging her temple. She brushed off the steady pulsing of her headache and tapped into her power, sensing for any other beings presents by trying to pick up a heartbeat. "It's clear" She shifted in her seat and brought her attention back inside the vehicle. "Let's do this."

Melinda's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. She leaned back comfortably in her driver's seat and stared at her reflection in the rearview mirror.

She grabbed Marie's hand and together they quickly singsonged a spell they wrote a couple years back. Alexia stared, eyes wide, as she saw white lights engulf the two girls bodies, drowning them in a cloud of swirls.

"What the-" She was at a loss of words as the lights cleared and disappeared.

"TADA! THAT Lexi-Lex is a little spell I like to call 'The Hangover!'" Melinda turned her body and faced Alexia, no longer sporting a tired face. All signs of her late night partying were gone. There was not a single trace of the lastdayofsummer-multikegger-bonfire-policeraided-chasedonthebeach-seniorsonlyparty from last night. The bags under her eyes had vanished, her hair was no longer limp and damp. It looked as if she had just spent hours and an entire paycheck on an expensive hair stylist. Her make-up was perfectly done, with a shimmery layer of eyeshadow coating her lids, and a sheer layer of pink shine glossed on her lips. She smiled, her teeth practically glistening with contempt as she buzzed with energy.

"Promise not to tell" It was more of a statement rather than a question as Marie turned and faced her little sister, looking as if she had just stepped out of the pages of a magazine. A completely different look than the one she had on a few seconds before.

"Can you imagine how much we'd make if we could sell this thing," Marie smiled, "I feel amazing my head stopped pounding and my world's not spinning anymore!"

"How exactly does this benefit everybody?" Alexia raised an eyebrow.

"Because! We're not hungover anymore and we look good. And since we look good, we're happy. And since we're happy, everyone else is happy too! Therefore it's definitely a win win situation." Melinda animatedly explained.

"That's the most retarded thing I have ever heard." Alexia said blandly.

"Is not!"

"Is too so now that you guys are all magically enhanced can we please go already. Please I really don't want to be late for the first day!"

"Magically enhanced...I like that." Melinda shifted the gear on the car and rolled out of the empty lot as Alexia fidgeted in the backseat.

"Lexi. Re-_lax_. You have nothing to worry about. Highschool is no big deal. Especially that you have us around."

Alexia sat quietly, silently wondering how people always managed to read her like an open book.

Marie cleared her throat as Melinda stopped at the stop sign, "Don't forget Lexi...you're a Halliwell. And that name has just as much meaning in the normal world as it does in the magical one." Melinda eased the Jeep onto the road as Marie smirked. She cranked up the volume of her sound system and rolled down the windows.

"Next stop...SCHOOL!" Melinda threw up her hand and stuck it out the window, yelling at the top of her lungs. Marie did the same, chanting 'Seniors' a few times. She turned around and smiled giddily at her baby sister. Alexia raised a hand, "Woo," before dropping it back down at her side, plastering a smile on her face. She turned away from her older sister and cousin, leaning her head against the cool window, she pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Suddenly, Alexia Valentine wasn't in a hurry to get to school anymore. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to ignore the massive knot of nerves that began twisting inside of her stomach.

* * *

"Why are you so hyper?" Pamela asked her sister as she put the shiny red volkswagen beetle in park.

"Why not?" Paisely piped as she applied a fresh coat of lipgloss, smacking her lips together in satisfaction and flashing a bright smile at her twin. "It's our first day of Junior Year"

Pamela raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the car. She looked around, eyes adjusting to the hoards of students littered throughout the parking lot.

Everyone was arriving and slowly filtering their way into the little cliques, showing off their new hair styles and swapping stories of their summer adventures. Pam internally groaned, wishing she were back home wrapped up in her comfy bed. The start of a new school year always managed to put her mood in a funk. She pulled on her oversized sunglasses, shielding her eyes from the bright California sun and slipped her messenger bag over her shoulder.

She didn't even have time to notice a football flying straight towards her. She felt the air around her move. She yelled and stumbled back, "What the hell!," catching herself just in time. Her eyes shot up and landed in the direction of a guy wearing a lettermans jacket who was jogging towards her, a guilty look written across his face.

"Sorry about that" He smiled, dimples framing his mouth as he glanced towards Paisely's direciton.

"Paise" he bowed his head before jogging off towards his teammates, who were standing near Jason Carter's Hummer, the senior quarterback.

"Lookin good Twins!"Jason cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted in Paisely and Pamela's direction.

"Hey boys" Paisely lifted her hand in response and waved her fingers. Pamela rolled her eyes, turning her back to them as she heard a chorus of cat calls.

"Let's _go_, " She nudged Paisely's shoulder, walking towards the back doors of the school.

"Hey!" Paisely tore her gaze away from the football players, rushing to catch up with her sister, "Don't you just love first days of school?" Paisely squealed looping her arm through Pam's.

"Not particularly no." Pam sighed and blowing a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"Oh come on Pammie! It's our Junior year! Which means the Junior Prom, the Junior Class Trip! Oooh _and_ cheerleading this year is gonna be _in_-sane with Marie as captain and ohmygosh did you not see how hot Steven got over the summer?"

Pamela continued walking in step with her sister,her eyes covered with a pair of black vintage raybans.

"Junior Year. That means goodbye summer hello AP classes, SAT's, SATII's, ACT's, and oh yeah another year of highschool." Pam ticked off her fingers as she ran through her list.

Paisely paused for a moment, all perkiness gone, and stared at her twin in mock horror. "Why would you say such awful things." She held her gaze for a second longer before dismissing Pamela's comment with a wave of her hand and a shake of her head.

"Paise, this is the most important year of our academic career!" Pamela shifted her bag and slung it over her other shoulder, "It's actually a lot harder and it's the one year colleges focus on the most." Paisely tilted her head to the side and looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Hmm...well thank god I have you as my twin right!" She perked up again and spun her body around scanning the parking lot for the other girls.

"Paisely" Pamela groaned and exhaled slowly, rolling her eyes.

"Look there they are..MARIE! MEL!" She yelled over and made her way towards Melinda's green Jeep, dragging Pamela with her.

* * *

Across town, Haley twisted her way through campus, navigating in between the students. She was about to walk into the Psychology building when she collided into someone. There was an explosion of papers.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry." She bent down and began picking up the loose pieces of paper off the floor.

"No no. It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." The other person immediately dropped down beside her.

Haley glanced up and gazed into their eyes for a few seconds, transfixed by their intensity, she felt herself blush. "Here," She picked herself up from the floor and handed over the stack of papers. "I have to be more careful next time."

"No. I was too busy reading over my notes...and I didn't see you."

"Well then I guess we both have to be more careful then" Haley smiled and glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Sorry again."

"Right, No no please don't apologize, like I said...all my fault. The name's Damien by the way." He held out his hand and smiled warmly.

Haley smiled back and accepted the hand shake, "Haley."

"Haley. Well Haley I really hope I run into you again." He held her hand, staring into her eyes.

"He he. Yeah." Haley took back her hand and collected her things.

"Nice meeting you Damien."

"Yeah you too. I'll see you around Haley?"

"Yeah sure. Bye!" Haley turned and walked towards her lecture hall, leaving Damien staring after her, with a handsome smile on his face.

She walked into the large auditorium just as the professor was getting ready to start class. She found an empty seat near the back and sat down. If Somer had actually made it to class this morning, she knew she would have forced Haley to go and get that guy's number. She could practically hear her bubbly best friends voice, pushing her to move on from her ex boyfriend and go back and find that guy.

The class quieted down and listened in as the professor turned on his mic and cleared his throat

"Morning everyone. Okay, first things first, the Psych department finally pulled through for once and actually did something that I requested. The projector is finally fixed." Students laughed and a few people in the front row clapped. "And also, I have a new TA I'd like to introduce you all too."

The young TA grinned and bashfully looked down at the floor for a moment before raising his eyes and transfixing them on Haley's. A handsome smile spread across his face.

"Damien Banks everyone!"

* * *

"Schultz?"

"Present"

"Sorentino?"

"Here"

"Thompson?"

The teacher looked up and searched the fresh young faces of his new students waiting for a response "Thompson?" he asked again.

"He moved" someone called out from the back row. The teacher sighed and dragged his pencil across the attendance sheet, scratching off the name.

"Tripp?"

"Here" a guy mumbled from the second row.

"Cell phone away please Mr. Tripp. Unless you want me to surprise my wife with a new phone." A light chorus of giggles filled the room as the guy sat straighter in his seat and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

"Alright moving on then Mr. Tripp" He glanced down at the attendance sheet "Valentine..."

"Here" Alexia raised her hand as Mr. Holden did a double take.

"Any relation to Haley Valentine?" He asked from behind a thick pair of glasses, coffee stained teeth smiling causing deep laugh lines to form on the old mans face.

Lexi nodded in response, "She's my sister"

"Another Valentine sister " Mr. Holden put down his pencil, "Just when I thought I had seen the last of you lot." He chuckled in amusement.

Alexia shrank into her seat as she felt heads turn towards her direction.

"It was a pleasure teaching Haley, your oldest sister... and your cousin Christopher too! Do send him my regards please?"

Alexia nodded.

"Although, I'm afraid I can't say the same about your other sister" Mr. Holden pushed back his glasses, his smile spreading.

Lexi felt her face redden.

"I hope you don't give me a headache like she and her partner is crime gave me." Lexi heard snickering behind her.

Mr. Holden shook his head, he was trying to be funny, but Lexi hated having the classrooms attention drawn on her.

Just when she thought she couldn't get more embarassed... The classroom door flew open and she heard an unmistakable voice.

"Holdie! Did ya miss me!" Marie Valentine in all of her glory strolled to the front of the classroom.

"Speaking of the devil. Now what are you doing here? Didn't you torture me enough last year?" Mr. Holden smiled as he turned and addressed his new class. "Class. I'd like you to meet the perfect example of How _NOT_ to behave as a student in my classroom."

"Ugh that hurts Holden. You know you missed me!" Marie stood at the front of the room, dancing on the balls of her feet twirling her hair. She had pom poms in her hands and Alexia wondered when her sister had changed into her cheerleading uniform.

"I'm going around to all of the eighth grade classrooms to make an important cheer announcement. So, I thought I'd start with your room first. Say hi to you of course and to check up on my little sis." Marie scanned the room until her eyes landed on Alexia and she winked.

"Treat her nice kay Holden. She's the baby of the family" Lexi internally groaned.

Marie turned around and faced the young crowd. "This is only take up a couple of minutes of your time don't worry."

Alexia heard the guy next to her mumble..."Take all the time you need" and he recieved slaps of agreements from his friends.

Every single guy sat up straigher...suddenly enthralled by the high school senior varsity cheer captain, drooling over her. Every girl payed closer attention...with envious looks at the senior girl they all silently hoped to be like one day. Alexia felt nauseous as she was overpowered by everyone's sudden emotions.

"There's going to be a meeting today after school for anyone who wants to try out for the squad. Cheer tryouts officially start tomorrow though for the eighth grade girls. We're opening up 5 spots on the High schools JV team. I'm gonna pass this clipboard aorund. Sign your name if your interested in coming out." Marie handed the clipboard to a girl sitting at the front of the room.

A guy sitting next to Lexi asked his friend if they could join, smirking and ogling up at Marie.

The clipboard made it's way around the room. " Thanks for your time guys. Bye Holden. Bye Lexi!" Marie waved and blew Alexia a kiss as she spun on her heel, exiting out the door.

"You never told me your sister was hot!"

"Okay class settle down. Now where were we?" Mr. Holden looked back at his attendance sheet, "Walters?"

There was a buzz around the classroom, and Alexia heard a lot of comments and conversation around her. Her best friend Oliver slipped her a folded piece of paper, which had a funny doodle on it, she smiled.

But she still managed to hear Tessa Blake and her little snob possy in the back whisper, "Just because her sister is cheer captain doesn't change a thing."

* * *

Melinda stared at the clock on the wall, completely ignoring the teacher talk about the class rules and regulations. Her leg shook and she twirled a pen in her hand. She could not seem to sit still and listen to her teacher's annoying voice for another second. She raised her hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher glanced up, "I don't know can you?"

Melinda clucked her tongue, "_May_ I go to the bathroom"

"Why didn't you go during break?"

The teacher was really starting to tick her off, "Because I obviously didn't have to go then but I really have to go now."

"Fine but hurry up."

Geez. "Thank you" Melinda said tightlipped as she skipped out of the room. She took the longest route to the bathroom,deciding to visit the one tucked away at the very back of school, near the gym locker rooms.

She finally reached her destination, after saying hi to a bunch of people along the way, and pushed open the door.

The bathroom was empty and Melinda walked over to the sink, smiling at her reflection and applying a fresh coat of lipgloss.

She flipped open her phone and noticed she already had 10 new text messages.

Melinda was completely engrossed as her her thumbs twiddled over the keypad, she didn't even see when a demon shimmered in behind her.

"Hello Witch." He growled.

"Ahh" Melinda squealed and spun around, dropping her phone on the tiled floor, her eyes bulging as she saw her phone shatter, the pieces skidding across the floor.

"Look what you made you do jerk!" The demon frowned before grimacing and conjuring up an atheme.

"Seriously...It's my first day back in school! Can't I get a break!" Melinda rolled her eyes and thrust her hands forward. The demon lunged towards her.

"What the hell why are you still moving?" She thrust her hands again, screaming and ducking out the way, raising her leg and succesfully kicking the demon in the chest.

_I need some serious help over here! _Melinda sent a frantic telepathic message to her cousins as the demon shoved her against the stall door.

_Demon. Gym bathroom. My powers have gone awol. HURRY! _She punched the demon in the face.

Paisely:_On my way. _

Marie: _Coming!_

Pamela: _Gotcha_

Alexia was sitting in her classroom listening to her new teacher go over the syllabus when she suddenly bolted up in her seat, startled by her cousins voice that filled her mind.

Alexia:_Where's that again?_


End file.
